The Unnatural
by Anidee
Summary: Chapter 3 Posted! (Truly sorry for the late update) He felt conflicted; should he tell her what he saw in Heero's eyes? Perhaps he was hallucinating? A hot day can create all sorts of illusions after all. Or maybe it was real.....
1. Default Chapter

The Unnatural By Anidee 

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. 

  
  


Genre: AU, Supernatural/Suspense 

  
  


AN: There will be graphic violence in future chapters, so you've been warned 

  
  


Prologue 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're a weirdo! Your whole family is a weirdo!" A stout little boy with trembling cheeks pointed his sausage finger at a classmate, who was seated at his desk reading a book. 

  
  


The seated boy slowly looked up at the plump dunce who began to aggravate his nerves. He let out a brief sigh before calmly responding. "Stop this foolishness Bort. You're getting on my nerves." 

  
  


Bort managed to widened his narrow slits of eyes in shock, before turning into a crimson shade of red, infuriated by the boy's remark. He took a step closer to him. "What did you say?" 

  
  


"You heard me. Or are you deaf and dumb?" 

  
  


The kids surrounding the two boys started to laugh, further incensing the fat bully. He curled his stubby fingers into a fist, ready to take a punch at this jester who dared to humiliate him. "You better apologize you little twit, or I'm gonna...I'm gonna.." 

  
  


"Gonna do what?" The boy sharply retorted; a disgusted look crossing his features. He was getting tired of this frivolous confrontation, initiated by none other than the class dunce. 

  
  


Bort was shaking with anger, his whole body jiggling before his eyes. No one ever stood up to him. He was the strongest kid in the class, and every fourth grader in the entire school knew better than to enrage him. Acting on indignant impulse, he snatched the book from the insolent brat and began to tear its pages apart. The whole class gasped at his actions. Bort smeared a smug look on his large face as he stomped on the book, strewn all over the floor. 

  
  


The seated boy arose. The class fell into a vacuum of silence, wondering what would happen next. They watched on as the boy looked intensely into Bort's eyes. The plump bully stared back, a smirk featuring on his greasy lips. But that smirk soon evaporated and the chubby lad looked uneasy. The intense boy made his way toward Bort, with each step, looking deadlier.

  
  


Bort shook again, attempting to articulate words that refused to surface. Instead, everybody saw his chin wobbling and his face gorged with sweat. 

  
  


"Pp-please...don't...." Bort took a trembling step back. The boy stopped mid-stride, venomous eyes fixated on his target. As he took a small step forward, Bort's terror intensified. The frightened bully desperately urged his eyes to look away, but the effort was of no avail. The proximity between them was now only a mere two yards. 

  
  


While one boy was rocking with trepidation, the other was uncannily calm. He stood like a life-like statue, not a sliver of breath escaping his rigid form. Time seemed to stop as every living being in the room ceased to move. No words were said, not even the fluttering of heartbeats was perceived. Then without warning, the boy suddenly screamed. Bort gave a short yelp before chairs from all directions slammed against his portly body. With a loud thud, the fat boy fell on the floor, laying in an unconscious heap; blood oozing out from the side of his skull that made contact with one of the wooden chairs. 

  
  


" What's going on?" The teacher had come back after making copies of the reading exercises. She shrieked when she saw Bort's listless figure laying on the ground, wading in its own blood. 

  
  


The class however, didn't notice their teacher shrieking or calling for help. They looked on in horror at the young boy, trying to grasp what happened at a blink of an eye. Although the boy did not touch Bort, all knew that it was clearly him that manipulated the chairs to attack. And still they looked on, transfixed in their positions, unable to think or move but look at him in a dumbfounded statement. 

  
  


The boy in the center kept his Prussian blue eyes focused on Bort's bloody form. He ran a hand through his tousled, brown hair and smiled. 


	2. Chapter 1

The Unnatural by Anidee 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing 

Genre: AU, Supernatural and suspense (with graphic violence in some chapters) 

AN: Thanks Rose for giving me the terms. And thank you very much, Luvspook for giving me further detailed information. ^__^ And last but certainly not least, to Beck who did the beta reading and sent it back quickly! ^____^  
  
  
  


Chapter 1   
  
  
  


"Ugh, I hate morning traffic!" Came the bitter voice of Dorothy Catalonia as she honked at the car in front of her. Though she was usually cranky in the mornings, this morning proved to elevate her crankiness to new heights. She let out a loud groan and cursed the heavens for deciding to withhold the necessary temperament she needed to deal with frustrations in a healthy manner.   
  


Although traffic was usually to blame for her irritable mood, today's frustrations mainly rooted from last night's events. Reluctantly, her mind wandered back to yesterday evening; an evening that was suppose to be romantic, but ending in what was nothing short of disaster. It was an evening Dorothy had been looking forward to; a long overdue date with her boyfriend Trowa Barton. She expected a sensual, candlelight dinner at a cozy restaurant with a tantalizing dessert later in the evening at Trowa's house. Her dream date soon fell apart before it could stand on its own feet.   
  
  
  


The Previous Night.....   


** They arrived at the starry-eyed restaurant Trowa had made reservations for a week ago. The place was dim lit, with scented candles on each table. Plush red carpet covered the floor, and rich velvet in deep red hung elegantly on the windows. Her heart swelling with joy, she looked about the room, drinking in the intimate vibes the palatial restaurant exuded, and smiling as she glanced at obscured couples chatting away. There was serenity in the air as enchanting music bewitched the heart, whetting its appetite for romance and savory foods. As they were seated, Dorothy took another glance at their surroundings and finally rested her sights on Trowa.   
  


"Trowa, this place is wonderful."   
  


"Dorothy, we need to talk.." Came the somber tone of her beau.   
  


She looked at him in mild surprise. Trowa always called her by her nickname "Cat". To the point where he referred to her by her first name meant that something serious was going on. Dorothy gave him a puzzled look.   
  


"What is it?"   
  


Trowa took a deep breath and exhaled with a loud sigh. He glanced nervously at his girlfriend, dreading the reaction he was about to kindle. Nevertheless, it was something that had to be done, and simulating the unhappy boyfriend seemed the only plausible way to keep the distance between them for the time being. And though Dorothy would be heartbroken, she would not be the only one who would suffer from this announcement. Trowa was deeply troubled by this prospect, and after a week of intense contemplation was he finally forced to bring up the matter. And that was shocking news to his superiors. Trowa was a man of instant action. Never hesitating, always calculating with quick speed. He was the type who focused on his objective, never adverting to anything other than the mission that was ahead of him. With this in mind, it was boggling to his authorities and colleagues alike, that Trowa Barton was capable of possessing profound emotions for another person. Lest, even fall in love.   
  


Perhaps he was meditating too long, for Dorothy lightly touched his hand. The effeminate touch startled his senses, and he looked at the delicate hand that caressed his callous one. God he hated to hurt her.   
  


"Trowa..." Came her voice thick with concern.   
  


Deciding that further delay would only harm the already difficult circumstance, he cleared his throat and began to speak.   
  


"Dorothy...I think....I think we need a break from each other..."   
  


"What? Trowa, did I hear you correctly?"   
  


"Please, Dorothy. Don't make this harder than it has to be..."   
  


Dorothy yanked her hand from his grasp. She looked at him incredulously, refusing to accept what she just heard. " Trowa, I think I misunderstood what you said..."   
  


This was going to be harder than he previously thought. Nevertheless, his resolve congealed and he was adamant in accomplishing what he had to do, regardless that it was painful. In the end, it would be beneficial for both of them.   
  


"Dorothy, I've been feeling this way for quite some time now. It's not the way it used to be. I feel suffocated by you...Please understand..."   
  


Dorothy could hardly believe her ears. Was this all just some horrible nightmare that seemed way too realistic? She pinched her arm, hoping she'll wake up any minute now and sigh a relief that it was just a bad dream. Unfortunately, she never woke up. Instead, she looked directly into Trowa's eyes. Those emerald orbs, as beautiful and soothing as they appeared, held nothing to assuage the anger and frustration swelling in her heart. A lump formed in her throat as she suddenly found herself unable to speak. The urge to head for the ladies room was all she could comply to.   
  


"I gotta go to the bathroom." Without another word, she rose from her seat and took long strides toward the bathroom. As soon as she entered the safe sanctuary, she let the tears spill forth. Going over to the mirror, she saw her distressed reflection. An hour ago, she felt radiant and beautiful. However, recent revelations altered her look. All beauty was drained away, leaving anger and betrayal room to roam about. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks, streaking watery paths on her ashen face. If there was anything left in Dorothy Catalonia, it was her pride, and no way was she intent on giving Trowa the satisfaction of seeing her cry.   
  


As she made herself presentable again, her cell phone rang. It was her stepfather.   
  


"Dorothy dear, I'm sorry to disturb your evening with Trowa."   
  


"It's ok dad. The evening is already ruined. What is it? Something wrong?"   
  


" I fell as I was trying to reach a book from the shelf. I tried to get myself up, but my leg is all cramped up and I can't seem to get back on my chair."   
  


" What? I'll be there soon, ok?" With that, she hung up and quickly headed out of the restaurant.   
  


Trowa was angry with himself. Though he was an accomplished man in many ways, his lack of sensitivity and soft articulation under emotional circumstances, made it impossible for any woman to bear with him. And now, as he finally obtained more than vague happiness with a woman, who, miraculously knew how to handle him, he was throwing it away. And what a way it was. He cursed under his breath, mentally smacking himself for bad timing. If he had just waited until later to reveal the news, they could've at least enjoyed a nice dinner together. He began to question his own intelligence when he realized how long Dorothy had been gone. Trowa looked up and surveyed the room, hoping to see her approaching the table. What he saw spread a frown on his chiseled features. 

Dorothy was quickly heading for the door of the restaurant. Trowa jumped to his feet and went after her. Despite the soon departure of winter, the night was wrapped with chilly winds that stung the faces of those walking by on the street. Trowa dashed out of the restaurant to see Dorothy getting into a cab. Before she could shut the door, he grabbed the handle, yanking it wide open. Dorothy gave him a scathing look.   
  


"Dorothy, please."   
  


"Trowa. Whatever. You want to break up, that's just fine with me. I really couldn't care less now. I have to go. Why don't you call...." Her voice trailed off. " No, better yet, don't call me. I'd hate to hear one of your lame excuses again."   
  


"Dorothy, don't do this. I'm in pain as much as you are."   
  


" And that's why you're breaking up with me, ok, sure."   
  


" I'm not breaking up with you!" Obviously, he had come on too strong, for Dorothy was startled by his angry tone. Her statement soon changed to a smirk.   
  


" Hmph...you're pathetic, Trowa Barton, you know that? I can't believe I invested so much into this bull shit you call a relationship," She paused, waiting for the words to sink in. "Well, I'd love to chat with ya some more, but my dad needs me. Good-bye Trowa. I hope I never see you again." And with that she shut the door and the cab pulled away into the darkness.   
  


Trowa watched as the cab drove away until its silhouette grew faint. A tear slowly made its way down his cold cheek, inconspicuously landing on the concrete sidewalk. He touched the cheek with the watery streak, as if the saline fluid seared his skin. For the first time in his life, he felt complete, unconditional pain dwelling in the most sensitive place in his body. His heart.   
  
  
  


The cab pulled in front of a cozy two-story home. Dorothy paid the driver and quickly headed toward the house. Opening the door, she hurried to the living room. She stopped as she entered the threshold. Lying on the floor, desperately attempting to get back on his wheelchair, was her stepfather, Treize Khushrenada.   
  


"Dad...." Dorothy slowly made towards him, sadness overwhelming her as she laid her eyes on the struggling man. Carefully, she helped him to his chair. He winced at the pain of labor as he adjusted himself on the wheelchair. Finally settled in, Treize eyed his stepdaughter.   
  


"I'm sorry, I ruined your evening..."   
  


" It's ok, Dad. The night was already ruined."   
  


" Do you wanna tell me what happened?"   
  


And before Dorothy knew it, she was spilling the events that occurred just a few minutes ago. She knelt on the ground next to him, her head in his lap as she indulged in her sobs. Treize gently placed a hand on her silky hair, caressing it in an attempt to heal his daughter's sorrows.   
  


" It's all right. Trowa will call tomorrow and you guys will be able to work everything out."   
  


Dorothy looked up at him with a smile, thankful that he was here to comfort her. Unlike most relationships between a stepfather and a stepdaughter, Treize and Dorothy got along extremely well. To her, he was like a genuine father, despite the fact that he was only fifteen years older than her. Not only was he a wonderful father, but a terrific husband as well. Treize Khushrenada and Elise Catalonia had met ten years ago in London. She was six years his senior and already had a full-grown daughter who was sixteen, but Treize was never discouraged and kept pursuing her. After two years of dating, they finally tied the knot and had six blissful years of marriage. But that had all come to a sorrowful end. At age forty-four, Elise Catalonia suffered a stroke and died shortly afterwards. Treize grieved for his beloved wife and soon fell into a depression. Dorothy tried to help him, but her stepfather refused to seek any. Then a year ago, Treize got into a disastrous car accident that brought upon horrible repercussions. He suffered from permanent paralysis to his legs and dissociative amnesia*. Although Treize remembered his marriage life and most current events, he struggled to remember anything else and events that occurred just before the accident. Memories of his childhood, his secondary and college years, his friends and family, were all vague and blurry in his mind. Upon learning her stepfather's condition, Dorothy was grief stricken beyond relief. Hope had completely dissolved in their lives. And when it all seemed to go down for the worse, somehow, through that life-threatening ordeal, Treize gained the will to live again. He recovered progressively and while he was still unable to revive certain memories, his overall health drastically improved.   
  


Dorothy breathed in and let out a heavy sigh. " I dunno, Dad. I just dunno..." **   
  
  
  


Dorothy let out a sigh, regretting the words that dripped from her lips. She didn't mean any of it. Yet anger always got the better of her, and her impulsiveness proved to be an irritating flaw. A sad smile invaded her features as she thought of a lonely future ahead of her. Perhaps she was never to have that happiness again. She would live her life as a spinster; a grumpy, old woman who was ostracized by society. The mental picture almost rivaled the somber weather that was accompanied by the rhythmic fall of raindrops. A gloomy weather fit to go along with a gloomy heart.   
  


Dorothy hardly paid attention as she parked her car and headed toward the building that was Public School 41*. Listlessly, she trudged to the main office to check in, gathered her things and left without a friendly greeting she always bestowed on each of her colleagues and superiors alike.   
  
  
  


With a heavy sigh, she opened the door to her classroom and turned on the lights. Flooding the room with its resplendence, the place looked cheerful with vivid colors painting its walls. Any other day, Dorothy would be bursting with energy, eagerly waiting for her students to come in. But as she sat behind her desk, the sudden longing to go home and lie between the soft comfort of her bedroom sheets was all she could think of. If she had been left alone for another minute, she probably would have done so. But right then, the bell rang and the sounds of students coming in broke the dispiriting silence that hung in the air. The chattering voices resonated through the walls, shattering the remnants of the dreary mood and soon enough, the classroom was filled with lively kids, bustling to put their coats away and settling themselves in. A few of the girls were standing, deep in conversation about important matters, such as clothes, boys, and make up. Another crowd of boys were also engaged in equally important discussions about sports, video games, and pokemon cards. As the final bell rang, the kids reluctantly pulled away from each other and were immediately seated. Although the kids all loved their teacher, Miss Catalonia, they were prudent to know that she was intolerant when it came to misbehaving and conversing after the final bell. The room fell into silence as the kids stared at their dejected looking teacher. With another sigh, Dorothy rose from her seat.   
  


" Good morning, class. Now today, we're goin-''   
  


There was a knock on the door. Dorothy hesitated for a moment and made her way towards it. Upon opening, stood a friendly middle-aged woman.   
  


" Yes, Gretchen?"   
  


" Hey, Dorothy. Sorry for not telling you sooner, but his mother came with the files and documents, and Sandra processed them faster than I thought. And you didn't answer your phone."   
  


Dorothy looked at her puzzled. " What are you talking about?"   
  


" Oh." Gretchen let out a giggle. " You probably didn't understand a word I just said. The point is, you got a new student. Hey, come here now. Don't be shy."   
  


Coming into Dorothy's view was a boy who was neatly dressed, save for his messy, brown hair. His eyes glittered as he looked up at her. " Hello..."   
  


"Hello, there. What's your name?"   
  


"Heero Yuy."   
  
  
  


AN: Ok, just to clear up two terms here. 

*Dissociative Amnesia-- is a type of amnesia where there is a lapse in "autobiographical" memories--who one is, what one did, where one went etc. Certain memories or events can't be recalled voluntarily, for those with this type of amnesia. Thank you again, Luvspook, for the wonderful, detailed information. ^__^ 

*Public School 41 or P.S. 41 is an example of how most public elementary schools in NYC are named. Another example would be P.S. 119 or P.S. 101 etc.   



	3. Chapter 2--" I'm a good kid, but I can b...

The Unnatural By Anidee   


Genre: AU, Supernatural/Suspense 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. 

Warning: Profane Language (not a lot though, maybe one?) Also, graphic violence in future chapters.   
  
  
  


Chapter 2   
  
  
  


"Well class, we have a new student today. His name is Heero Yuy." Dorothy smiled as she presented the shy boy before a silent audience. " Do you wanna say something to your new classmates, Heero?"   
  


The boy looked at the class, and then back at Dorothy. He spoke softly, emphasizing every word that rolled from his tongue. " I''m a good kid, but I can be mean if you mess with me."   
  


His words were hardly expected. The class looked at each other numbly, unable to muster a reply. Dorothy's eyes grew wide as she stared at the new kid. He was definitely something.   
  


"Hmph...what a nice way to say hello," came the sarcastic voice from the back of the room. All turned to see a grim looking Chinese boy with his jet-black hair fastened into a neat ponytail, obscuring nothing from his face. Dark brown eyes stared at the new boy, narrowing at the sight of him. His lips twisted into a smirk, enjoying the attention of the class. "What? Am I wrong?"   
  


"Now, Wufei. That was very inappropriate," Dorothy said as she gave him a scathing look. She looked down at Heero again, irritated by his actions as well. Nevertheless, it would prove ill to keep lingering on introductions, and Dorothy was eager to change the awkward atmosphere.  
  


"Ok, class. Please treat our new student the way you would want to be treated if this was your first day in a new school. Now Heero, let's see...where can we put ya. Alright, you may sit next to Relena. Relena dear, raise your hand so Heero knows who you are."   
  


At the order of her teacher, Relena shyly raised her hand. She smiled as the new boy slowly made his way towards her. As he settled into his seat, she looked at him while waving her hand. " Hi. Nice to meet you, Heero."   
  


The boy plainly looked at her, then turned to face the front of the room. Saddened by his reaction, Relena shrugged and focused her attention to the front as well.   
  


" Now I want you all to open up your workbooks and turn to page 19. Oh, Heero, you don't have one. I'll be right back class and please behave." And with that, Dorothy left the room.  
  


At once, the room roared back to life as students resumed their conversation that had been previously interrupted with the beginning of class. Many however, stared at the new boy while whispering to each other their opinions of him.   
  


"Well well well. Look what we've got here," spoke a chubby red head, as he made his way towards Heero. His voice silenced the chatter, blanketing the room with tension and fear.   
  


"Hey Wufei. This one's a smart-ass alright."   
  


"Indeed he is, Trey," agreed another kid who rose from his seat. This one had light brown hair and was the tallest in the class. He joined the red head and both of them looked at their leader with humble eyes.   
  


Wufei merely nodded to his minions, sanctioning their desire to pounce on fresh meat. At his approval, the two boys grinned at each other with evil intentions in mind for the new arrival. Trey bent down to flash Heero a sneering smile.   
  


"So, are ya gonna get all mean on me if I mess with ya?" asked Trey as he slammed his fist on Heero's desk. The loud smack caused the kids surrounding the bullies to jump with fright. The best they could hope was for their teacher to return soon.   
  


"I think he will, Trey." The other bully with light brown hair replied.   
  


"Ya think so, Jim?"   
  


"Uh huh."   
  


Heero observed his torturers with calm eyes, yet his feelings were nothing short of disgust. If only they knew what he was capable of....   
  


"Why aren't you sayin anything, Heero? Ha! What a kind of a fuckin name is that!" Trey yelled as he bore into Heero's eyes. "Well, say somethin' you idiot!"   
  


Heero made no reply.   
  


"Hmph..look at that, Trey. I think he's scared of ya," Jim commented. He took a step closer to Heero when Relena sprang to her feet.   
  


"Stop this!"   
  


The sudden interruption from the girl took the bullies by surprise. In fact, the whole class gasped at her audacity. Even Wufei looked up in surprise. Noticing that all eyes were on her, Relena mustered her courage to go up against two of the biggest and strongest kids in the school.   
  


" What did you say, Relena?"   
  


" I said stop. Give him a break guys, he's new."   
  


Her words captured Wufei's interest. He never saw her defend anybody; especially a stranger. The thought suddenly made him frown. Did she have a crush on that punk?   
  


" Shuddup, you little brat! This is none of your business!" Trey spat, glaring venomously at her.   
  


"What's going on here?" Dorothy exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Trey and Jim, what are you guys doing standing there?"   
  


"Nothing," they replied in unison.   
  


"Go back to your seats!" Her tone clearly indicated to the class that their teacher was in no mood for nonsense. And when 

  
  
  
  


Dorothy was mad, her class was quick to comply with her command. She frowned as they trudged back to their respective desks. The room had been too quiet for comfort when she walked in, save the lone voice that came from Trey. As she looked about, fear and tension was etched on every student's face except the new kid; he was uncannily calm and looked straight into her eyes, causing Dorothy to drop her gaze onto the floor. He was definitely a strange boy and unluckily, he sparked the interests of the meanest bullies in school. It was unfortunate and she felt sorry for Heero. His words would dearly cost him a few broken bones.   
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  


The bell rang throughout the school, signaling a respite from studies. The rain came to a halting stop as clouds melted away to reveal a clear spring sky, befitting for the resplendent sun that approached. Kids jumped with joy as they were released into the expanse of the schoolyard to enjoy a bathing in the fresh air. As her students marched out of the room to join the others heading toward the yard, Dorothy looked up from her desk to see the last boy walking out. She called to him.   
  


"Heero, come here please."   
  


"Yes, Miss Catalonia." The soft-spoken boy shyly came up to her desk.   
  


Dorothy watched him with sympathetic eyes. She decided to keep him inside during recess. Who knows what Wufei and his cronies would do if Heero went outside. "Heero, do you want to stay inside? You don't have to go out if you don't want to."   
  


"No, it's ok. I can handle them. Don't worry." With that he briskly left the room.   
  


Dorothy couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard correctly? Obviously she had. "That little brat...."   
  


A knock from the classroom door snapped Dorothy out of her thoughts. "Come in."   
  


"Hi, Dorothy." A sweet looking blond haired man stepped into the room.   
  


"Hello, Quatre," she replied as she got up from her seat. Quatre Winner was a fellow teacher whose classroom was adjacent to hers. He was the same age as her and they enjoyed each other's company. Whenever she needed to unload, he always seemed to be there for her.   
  


"How's it going? Gretchen told me you weren't looking too well this morning."   
  


"Yeah...I just have a lot on my mind that's all," Dorothy replied as she sat down again.   
  


Quatre pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Do you want to talk about it? We have 20 minutes."   
  


"Hmm.." With hands cupping her face, she stared up at the ceiling. "I dunno...I wouldn't wanna bore you with the details of my life."   
  


Her words sparked a hearty laughter from her colleague. Dorothy arched an eyebrow at him. Seeing her puzzled looked, Quatre calmed himself.   
  


"Trust me, Dorothy. You hardly bore me." The tone of his voice was ever so gentle and warming. Despite the fact that she had a boyfriend, Quatre never ceased to send her subtle hints of his own interest towards her. Dorothy however, barely noticed.   
  


"You sure?"   
  


"Always."   
  


"Ah...this is so embarrassing. It's not such a big deal, but I can't help it."   
  


"What? What is it?"   
  


"Trowa broke up with me."   
  


"He what? My god is he crazy!" Quatre exclaimed, laboring with difficulty to display his injustice. On the inside however, he was dancing on clouds. Perhaps this small window of opportunity would enable him to finally get what he wanted. And Quatre was willing to take his chances.   
  


"Yeah well, I guess I bored him or drove him nuts with my bitchiness. Whatever. It's over and I guess that's that," she spoke, her hard tone betraying the sadness evident in her eyes.   
  


"Ah... there, there..." Trying his best to be sympathetic, he patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dorothy. I know that you loved him but don't blame yourself for the break up. Trowa is a fool to break up with you. I know that I would give anything in the world to have you like me..."   
  


His words caused Dorothy to face him. "What a liar. But I'll take all the compliments that I can get."   
  


"I'm not lying."   
  


"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."   
  


Her words pierced his heart. Noticing the sullen statement on Quatre's face, Dorothy quickly apologized.   
  


"It's ok, Dorothy. I just wish you would take my words seriously."   
  


"I do. It's just that I'm stressed out with this whole Trowa thing. I mean, I really thought he was the one..... I was so wrong."   
  


"Just give it time. Time takes care of everything and you know I'm always here to help you in anyway that I can."   
  


Dorothy smiled at him. Quatre was a wonderful person, always willing to save her from the clutches of pain. She wished he were her brother. "Thanks, Quatre. You're so good to me."   
  


"Anytime. By the way, how's it going family wise?"   
  


" It's good. My step-dad is recovering nicely. Although he will never walk again, he seems pretty optimistic about the future. And that's all that matters to me."   
  


"Does he....can he remember?"   
  
"Nope. He's still suffering from dissociative amnesia and no progress has been made at all in that department," Dorothy replied as she let out a heavy sigh. " The thing is, I'm wondering what was so traumatic or bad about his past, and the events that occurred before his accident that he doesn't want to remember it."

  
  


"Specifically what can't he remember?"

  
  


" His childhood, his days in secondary school and college, his friends and family." 

  
  


" That's a whole chunk of his life that he can't remember."

  
  


" Yeah... but the good thing is that he can remember his married days with my mom and he remembers most current events."

  
  


"Maybe you can stir his memories by telling him about his past."

  
  


"That's the thing, Quatre. I really don't know a whole lot. I mean, we're close and everything, but he never really delved into his past with me. Sure he's told me fond memories here and there, but everything was pretty general. No specifics at all. And honestly, I didn't bother to ask him either. I don't even know his parents' name for cryin' out loud."

  
  


" No way to contact them?"

  
  


" He told me they died years ago, before he went to London."

  
  


Quatre sensed Dorothy's discomfort with the subject on hand, and so he quickly decided to change the subject. " Hmm..the weather is nice now."

  
  


Dorothy however, wasn't listening. " He called me though, just before his accident. He was rapidly yapping that I really couldn't understand what he was saying." 

  
  


" Oh, really? And you couldn't understand anything at all?"

  
  


" Well, I can't be sure but there something about getting out of here. And packing and something else. I dunno."

  
  
  
  


"Hm...very odd. But don't worry too much, Dorothy. The bright side about this situation is that, that type of amnesia doesn't last long, so he'll remember soon enough."

  
  


" It's been a year now, Quatre."

  
  


" Still, let's have hope. I'm sure he'll retrieve all his memories in no time."

  
  


" I hope so..."

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  


"Heero!" Relena shouted as she saw him step into the schoolyard.   
  


"Who's that?" Asked a girl who stood next to Relena.   
  


"That's Heero Yuy. He's a new student who's in my class." She replied as she waved her arms high in the air to get his attention.   
  


"Is he cool? Does he have a PS2?" Inquired a boy with long, chestnut braided hair.   
  


"I dunno. I barely know him,"" answered Relena, still attempting to win Heero's attention.   
  


"Well, Duo. It looks like our little Relena has developed a crush on this new kid."   
  


"Ya think so, Hilde?" Duo responded with a silly grin that stretched from ear to ear.   
  


"Uh huh."   
  


"Heero!" This time, Relena screamed with all her might. A triumphant smile spread across her features as the mysterious boy finally looked in her direction. "Come here!"   
  


An ever so faint of a smile appeared on Heero's lips when he saw his pretty classmate. He slowly made his way towards her.   
  


"He's coming guys!" Relena exclaimed. "Wave at him! Make him feel welcome!"   
  


"Wow. Relena's become a dictator," joked Duo as he waved his arms.  
  


"Hey!"   
  


Relena froze at the sound of that voice. She turned around to see Wufei, Trey and Jim beckoning closer, ready to pounce. 

  
  


AN: I've made slight changes to chapter 1. Nothing significant really, I just had to better clarify Treize's condition.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

The Unnatural by Anidee 

Genre: AU, Supernatural/Suspense 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. 

Warnings: Again, graphic violence + a little profanity here and there.   
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3   
  
  


Relena panicked as the three bullies approached. She could care less about herself, but she wanted to protect Heero. Instinctively, she stood in front of him and raised her arms to stop Wufei and his cronies from advancing any further. "Stop! Can't you guys just go away?"   
  


Wufei glared at her actions. How could she possibly have the nerve to protect that insolent fool! He motioned for the others to stop while he walked on. "You have a crush on the new boy don't you, Relena?"   
  


"What?..." Cheeks turning pink, Relena looked away from the others. "I d-don't. I just don't think it's right that you pick on him on his first day."   
  


"You're a liar!" Trey glared at her while his hand moved slowly to his pocket. "Don't you know you go to hell for lying?"   
  


Trey's actions didn't go unnoticed by the mysterious boy. A smirk formed on his lips as he vigilantly watched the dumb boy's movement; a stubby hand reaching into the pocket and withdrawing what looked like a small box cutter.   
  


"You can't have that around here, Trey!" Duo exclaimed, his tone filled with alarm. He slowly tried to back away, tugging Relena''s sleeve. "Relena, let's just go over there."   
  


"I don't think so," came the voice of the other bully. Jim curled his hands into a fist, smacking them together as he glowered at the four kids standing before him.   
  


"Relena..."said Hilde as she combed the area looking for a teacher. There were none.   
  


"Leave them alone. Your fight is with me."   
  


All turned to look at Heero, who seemed visibly calm. His eyes gazed lazily at the small crowd before him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and started humming. His actions startled the fearsome gang. Wufei arched an eyebrow as he watched the new kid with incredulous eyes.   
  


"What does he think he's doing?" spat Jim.   
  


"Obviously he doesn't know his place yet. We'll have to teach him a lesson." Trey calmly walked forward, twirling the box cutter in the air causing gasps to leak out from the three frightened children. Heero however, looked numbly ahead.   
  


"No Trey!" Relena jumped forward trying to grab Trey's arms. Her sudden lunge threw the tall kid by surprise, but he quickly recovered and shoved her to the ground. In the process, the knife had been slightly revealed and the sharp metal perused her smooth skin, creating a slight cut in her cheek. Falling hard on the cement ground, Relena let out a short cry of pain.   
  


"Relena! Are you alright?" Hilde knelt by her side, taking her handkerchief out to clean the blood that trickled down her friend's cheek. "Relena....your cheek...."   
  


"Relena..."Wufei murmured. He fixed a death glare at Trey. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to touch her!"   
  


Heero's fists were balled so tightly that his knuckles turned pale. He darted his eyes on his surroundings, finally coming to a rest at Duo. Peering down, he saw a small sachet fastened to the boy's belt. Reverting his gaze back to Trey, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of him.   
  


"You're gonna die now."   
  


His fearsome tone caused everyone to look at him. Heero stood rigid, his cold stare sending shivers down Trey's spine. To thwart the fear that threatened to envelop him, Trey let out a sneering laugh.   
  


"You're a fool! You think that you can beat me? Ha!"   
  


"Come closer." Heero calmly replied, never taking his eyes off Trey.   
  


"Hmph.." Trey took a step forward, revealing his box cutter once more. This time he fully exposed the sharp metal, which shone brightly against the hot sun.   
  


Duo watched in horror, wanting nothing more than for this game of terror to stop. If he only possessed the courage that Relena had to go up against Wufei and his friends, he would put an end to this. He turned to look at Heero, who seemed uncannily calm. Although he felt sorry for Heero, he couldn't help but feel as if Heero was bringing this unto himself. If only he didn't provoke Trey, Relena wouldn't have been hurt. Duo gazed into Heero's eyes and recoiled, yet he couldn't look away. His eyes were no longer Prussian blue; they glowed eerily and seemed to intensify by the minute.   
  


Trey stopped in his tracks, growing fearful with every step. There was something different about the new boy. Something unnatural about him that seemed to shake Trey from his very soul. A slight nudge from his side woke him from the fright. Trey looked to see Jim staring at him.   
  


"What are ya waiting for, Trey? Get it him!"   
  


Jim's encouragement diminished the fear growing within Trey. It was just a momentary lapse-- nothing to get worried about. He would teach that new boy a lesson; nobody messed with Trey Johnson. He was feared by all and he would be damned if he was defeated now. Replenished with arrogance once more, he took long strides towards Heero.   
  


Duo wanted with all his heart to stop this. Nothing good would come out of this and two more kids would get hurt. Too fixed with his desire to be a peacemaker was Duo that he didn't realize the knot from his sachet that was fastened to his belt loosening. Suddenly, the sachet was freed from its restraints and flew up in the air. It was hurled back to the ground with a tremendous force, releasing the content inside. Gushing forth were colorful marbles scattering the floor in every direction.   
  


Trey was unaware of it until it was too late. Slipping from the marbles beneath him, Trey teetered back and forth forcing himself to stay balanced. A desperate bird furiously flapping its wings to stay on air, the chubby boy yelped as he began to tilt. With a final flap, Trey skidded to the ground, face forward. In an effort to break his fall, he stretched out his hands not realizing the sharp knife he was still grasping. With a loud thud, Trey crashed on the hard cement, thrusting the sharp object into his right eye. Like a water filled balloon that popped sending its content everywhere, blood splattered all over, smearing the ground and the surrounding kids. A moment of silence hung in the air as everybody became aware of what just happened. It was a moment that soon faded as Trey slowly rose from his prostrate position, red dark blood oozing from his eye. It's stark and vivid color followed by Trey's murderous shriek ushered a wave of screams from the children nearby. Chaos quickly ensued.   
  


Wufei and Jim were too stunned to move. All color drained from their faces as they watched their friend, drenched in blood with the box cutter still in his eye, violently shaking. Relena, Hilde and Duo slowly back away, speechless by what they just witnessed.   
  


Heero look on at Trey, an ever so faint of a smile playing on his lips.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Class..."Dorothy let out a sorrowful sigh before continuing. "Today, we witnessed something horrible. Your classmate, Trey Johnson, suffered from a horrible incident this morning." She paused letting the words sink in. "Trey stabbed himself in the eye today, and was quickly rushed to the hospital. I''m not sure what his condition is right now, but I'll hope for the best. It was very unfortunate and I hope this serves as a lesson to all of you. Never...NEVER bring knives and other weapons to school. Trey disobeyed school regulations and as a result, this has occurred. Let's learn from his mistake and prevent a future incident like this from happening. Now I know some of you were very close to him, but this will be the only time that we're going to talk about this. I don't want to hear any of you talking about this incident. Is that understood?"   
  


The class nodded.   
  


Dorothy fixed her gaze on Heero. "Heero, can I see you for a moment privately? Class, I'll be right back so I don't want to hear any talking. Take out your workbooks and finish pages nineteen through twenty five."   
  


She led him out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Dorothy looked at him with sympathetic eyes. It was his first day of school and it looked like it was turning for the worse.   
  


"Heero, are you ok?"   
  


Heero looked up at her with an emotionless face. "To tell the truth, I'm fine."   
  


Taken back by his words, Dorothy eyed him suspiciously. Nobody would feel fine after witnessing such a horrible scene. However, Heero probably felt protective and didn't want to reveal his true sentiments. Dorothy nodded in understanding.   
  


"It's ok, Heero. You don't have to tell me your true feelings. I just wanted you to know that I'm always here if you want to talk. And if you ever have trouble with anybody again, you can come talk to me about it."   
  


He simply nodded.   
  


"Well, ok. Let's go inside." As Dorothy turned to head back to the classroom, Heero's hand lightly grabbed her arm.  
  


"Miss Catalonia, can I please go to the bathroom?"   
  


"Sure." With that, Dorothy walked back inside the classroom and closed the door behind her.   
  


Heero slowly walked down the hallway, his emotionless face dissolving to reveal one of pure bliss. "Ah, that was fun."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


"What a day..."Relena said, looking up at the clear sky as she was walking.  
  


"Yeah, tell me about it," replied Duo. "I feel bad. If only I had tied my bag securely to my belt, my marbles wouldn't have scattered all over the place."   
  


"It's not your fault, Duo. Trey shouldn't have brought that box cutter in the first place. It's all his fault."   
  


"Still..."   
  


"I hope Heero's alright. I mean, I'm afraid Wufei and Jim might get back at him, even though he didn't do anything."   
  


"What are you talking about? It's you that got hurt. By the way, how's your cheek?"   
  


"It's only a slight cut, it'll go away soon enough. But I can't stop worrying about Heero."   
  


Duo stopped in his tracks. He felt conflicted; should he tell her what he saw in Heero's eyes? Perhaps he was hallucinating? A hot day can create all sorts of illusions after all. Or maybe it was real. He wasn't sure and wanted to confide in Relena. But should he? As if Relena saw through him, she nudged him in the ribs.   
  


"You wanna tell me something don't you, Duo?"   
  


"Uh, no. What makes you say that?" Duo looked away, fearing his eyes would betray what he spoke.   
  


"Come on, Duo. I know you wanna tell me something. What is it?"   
  


"I dunno. Heero just seemed really weird today, that's all."   
  


Relena raised a brow at his comment. She turned him around so that he was facing her. "What do you mean he was acting weird?"   
  


"I dunno. He just looked weird when Trey was coming towards him. His eyes...were kinda glowing..." Duo gazed at the ground but immediately looked up at Relena when she started laughing.   
  


"It's not funny."   
  


"Sure it is, his eyes were glowing! Man, get real." She started walking again. Duo quickly caught up with her.   
  


"Ok. Maybe I'm wrong. But geez, you don''t have to laugh at me."   
  


"Alright, alright. I'm sorry," replied Relena as they approached an intersection.   
  


"Ack! Whatever. Hey, it's a green light. You know what you're mother said-- you gotta hold my hand when we're crossing the road."   
  


Relena made a face. "Duo...that's soooo third grade. I'm an adult now."   
  


"Ha! I don't think so," With that, Duo grabbed her hand and they crossed the road. Just as they were about to step on the sidewalk, their joined hands were roughly cut off by somebody running between them.   
  


"Ouch! What the heck..."Duo looked up to see hard blue eyes staring right back at him. "Oh Heero..."   
  


"Sorry about that." Briskly, he turned to Relena. "Thanks, Relena. You helped me out a lot today."   
  


Relena smiled. "It was nothing. I hope that you're ok. With what happened and everything."   
  


"Sure. I'm fine." His hand touched her cheek, tracing the cut mark with his finger. "Is your cheek ok?"   
  


A faint blush crept into Relena's cheeks. "Yes, it's ok. It was a slight cut anyways."   
  


"That's good."   
  


As they walked in silence, Relena couldn''t help but try to converse with Heero. But what could she say? She knew so little of him, yet she didn't want to give up. There had to be some way she could spend more time with him. Her eyes lit up when she found her answer.   
  


"Hey...well...since tomorrow is Saturday.......do you wanna play with us?" Relena asked weakly. There was something about Heero that she couldn't resist. Perhaps she liked him after all. That could be the reason why she wasn't sure if she could handle being rejected.   
  


"Ok." His response came quickly.   
  


Relena beamed. "Alright! Well, give me your phone number and I''ll call you. Oh! And you get to meet my cousin who's coming to visit! He's our age!"   
  


Duo silently trudged behind them. Heero seemed like a normal kid; so what was bothering him? He couldn't pin point it, but there was an uneasy feeling that coursed through his veins whenever Heero was nearby.   
  


"Well guys, this is my house. I'll see you both tomorrow!" Relena happily skipped toward her doorway and soon was inside.   
  


"Well, Heero, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Duo walked past him when he was grabbed by the arm and violently spun around.   
  


"Don't do that again," Heero said through clenched teeth.   
  


Eyes growing wide, Duo looked at him in disbelief. "What? Do what?"   
  


"Don't hold her hand... Ever." He let go of Duo's arm, his statement changing as well. "I'll see you tomorrow, Duo. Bye." Heero walked the other way, leaving a confused boy standing by himself.   
  


"What the heck was that all about?"   
  
  
  



End file.
